A Lost Love
by C-Jewel14
Summary: Elsa thought she would never see Jack again after the 'incident'. But when she did, it was a surprise for even her. Jack loves her too, but will he choose Elsa or another woman more of his speed?


**A Friend**

"Jackson, Emma are you ready?!" Mrs. Overland asked. "Yeah!" her children replied. The Overlands were going for trip to Arendelle, way over at Norway. They needed a break from all the fuss at Burgess. They had left for Arendelle a few days back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Anna! Elsa! We're getting in the carriage!" the Queen called. "Wait, Mama! Anna, come on!" Elsa cried, running down the stairs. Young sisters, Elsa and Anna of Arendelle went for a little trip. They needed the sunlight and most of all, Anna and Elsa wished to play under the sun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Elsa! Let's build a snowman!" Anna invited, tugging on her sister's sleeve. Elsa giggled, "Okay,"as she twirled her hands around causing the ground to be covered with snow. Elsa took a few steps back, so she could build a big snowball which would be the snowman's body. "Aah!" Elsa cried as she bumped someone. She slipped on snow, but the person she bumped caught her. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked with a charming smile on his face. "I'm fine, thank you for catching me," Elsa smiled back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Jackson Overland, and this is my sister, Emma. We're from Burgess, all the way in The United States," he introduced. "I'm Elsa and this is my sister, Anna. We are of Arendelle and we are the princesses of Arendelle. Please to meet you two," she replied. "Princess? We didn't know you two were princesses!" Jack panicked. "No, please. There's no need to bow. We are tired of bows and 'princesses'," Anna replied. "So, you guys love building snowmen, huh? Do you guys want a snowball fight?" Jack asked, throwing a snowball up and down in the palm of his hand. "You mean like this?" Elsa giggled, throwing a snowball at Jack which she had built in a mere second. "Oh, it's _on!_" Jack smirked, as he ran turned around and made another snowball which he threw at Elsa. "Jackson, you will never beat me!" Elsa cried, making more snowballs by the second. Jack and Elsa were the only two that were actually having fun. Anna and Emma got tired after a few minutes playing. "Jackson! Emma! Lunch time!" Mrs. Overland called out. "Elsa! Anna! Time to go!" the King called out. "We need to go. Maybe we'll see each other some other time," Elsa said. "Maybe we will, Elsa. Bye now," Jack smiled.

As Elsa and Anna went back to their palace, they had no idea what was going to happen. That night was the night Elsa would never forget. The night when her powers went out of control. She shut herself from Anna for years. Though, she always had a painful memory of her past that she will always, always remember.

Elsa was still 17. She peaked from her window which was covered with frost. She saw a familiar face walking through the summer sun. It was her old friend, Emma. She opened her window slightly, forgetting about her little isolation. "EMMA!" she yelled. Emma turned her head, and waved her hand. She neared the palace, and started a conversation with Elsa. "So, where's Jackson, Emma? I haven't seen him in years," Elsa asked. "Jackson is.. ..gone," Emma answered sadly, "I'm so sorry, Elsa. He's been gone for years." Elsa's heart was shattered, hearing that her one true friend had gone. "How d-did he die, Emma?" Elsa asked with a heavy heart. Tears began forming in her eyes. "He died, drowning in a frozen pond. He died, trying to save me," Emma explained. "I'm sorry, to bring this up, Emma. Goodbye," Elsa replied, shutting her window tight. She cried that day, longer than she ever cried.

A year later, Elsa's accidental incident caused her to run from her kingdom. What did happen to her after she bulit her ice palace?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand. In the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway._" Elsa sung. "What a beautiful voice!" a familiar voice said. "Who's there?!" Elsa cautiously cried. "Relax. I'm Jack Frost," he said. "You do look familiar," Elsa stated in confusion. "You too," Jack replied.

"Jackson?"

"Elsa?"

**It's my 3rd Fanfiction, so please review, because reviews really matter. Thank you.. And maybe I'll add a little easy trivia question in every next chapter...**


End file.
